Operation: ROMANCE
by Usami
Summary: After 1 breaks up with Lizzie, 3 wants to tell him how she feels. But 4 likes 3, and 5 likes 1. Lizzie also wants 1 back, but 2 likes HER. Confused? So are they...
1. Chapter 1

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

**Created by Mr. Warburton**

**Now Loading: Kids Next Door Mission**

**Operation: R.O.M.A.N.C.E.**

**R**omantic

**O**pposition

**M**ade to

**A**ttract

**N**igel

**C**an

**E**ntice trouble

**Writing Operative**

**Ookami no Shinpi**

Numbuh 1 stared out the window, tapping his fingers on the sill. He sighed, trying to think. This task was becoming harder than he would have imagined. Then again, he heard situations relating to such were this hard.

Still, he had to go through with this. He had no choice, really. It was only fair.

But the question was _how_ he was going to do it. He was usually very reliable when it came to telling someone the truth. However, this was a different type of situation. He had never been in a circumstance quite like this one before.

He had to think of something, though.

Leaving the window, he began to pace around his room, wondering how he was going to say this.

"Hey Numbuh 1!!"

The young Brit nearly jumped at hearing the perky voice calling him. Turning, he came face to face with the cheerful Asian girl, Numbuh 3.

He let out a small sigh of relief. "Greetings, Numbuh 3. What can I do for you?"

She laughed. "Silly," she replied. "You say that _all_ the time!!"

He looked at her, titling his head slightly. "Do I?"

"Yeah, you do!! Do you ever think that we come in here just to see ya?"

"Is that the reason you came?"

"Yeah!!"

"I see." He looked at the floor, then back at his fellow operative. "Well, in any case, I'm glad you're here, Numbuh 3."

Confusion filled her chocolate orbs. "You are?"

"Yes, I am. I need you to do me a favor."

She smiled. "Sure, Numbuh 1!!! Whatcha need?"

"Well………it's stupid, really."

"Oh, come on, Numbuh 1. I won't laugh!"

He looked at her over his dark shades. "You promise?"

She nodded, holding out her hand. "I promise!! Pinky swear!"

He looked at her strangely, then at his own hand. He often heard Numbuh 3 making these 'pinky swears', but this was actually the first time she's made one with him.

She giggled at his perplexity, then, reaching out, grabbed his pinky with her own. "Pinky swear!" she said.

He blinked slightly, then pulled his hand away from hers.

She smiled. "So, whatcha need, Numbuh 1?"

"Well………I……I need you to pretend to be Lizzie."

Uncertainty filled her eyes again. "Why?"

'At least she didn't laugh,' he mused. "Well, it's a rather…interesting…story, but, in any case, I need you to act like Lizzie. Just for now."

"Okay!" she replied.

The Leader then watched as she parted her hair, and she began to braid it into pigtails.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

"Well," she replied, finishing her second pigtail, "if I'm gonna _pretend_ to be Lizzie, it would be easier if I _looked_ like her, too, wouldn't it?"

Before he could answer her, she pulled out a pair of glasses from her pocket.

"Where did you get those?" His voice hinted a bit of surprise.

"They came with one of my dolls. There's no glass or anything." She demonstrated by taking them off and poking her fingers through one of the frames. Indeed, there was no glass.

"I see…" he said, as she slipped them back on. He stiffened, however, as she grabbed onto his arm, gripping it tightly.

"How's this, _Nigie_?" she asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

"Numbuh 3, what are you…?!"

"You wanted me to act like Lizzie, didn't you? Isn't this how she acts?"

Numbuh 1 rolled his eyes. As he thought about it, however, he knew that it was _exactly_ how Lizzie would act.

"All right, Numbuh 3…"

"Nuh-uh," she said, waving her finger in his face. "It's _Lizzie_, remember?"

He sighed. "Fine. _Lizzie_?"

She looked up at him. "Yes, Nigie?"

"I need to talk to you."

Numbuh 3 wasn't sure what to make of her friend's serious tone. He was usually like that, of course, but there was something buried there that she couldn't quite understand. Shrugging it off, she smiled at him. "What's that, Nigie?"

"I…I think…I think we should break up…"

Numbuh 3 stiffened, the smile on her face fading as she looked at him with astonished eyes. "You're breaking up with Lizzie?" the Asian girl asked quietly.

The Brit nodded. "Yes. I think it's time for Lizzie and I to break up."

"Why?"

"I…it's just…It's not working for me," Numbuh 1 stuttered, slightly uncomfortable. "I like Lizzie and all. She's a really nice person, but…I don't know if she's the right one for me."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm not sure if I can handle a girl who's too clingy. Always trying to make me spend time with her, you know? It just doesn't work out."

Numbuh 3 suddenly let go of his arm, taking a step or two away from him.

The boy looked at her curiously. "Are you alright, Numbuh 3?" he asked.

She blinked, then smiled, nodding. "Yup! I'm okay. I…I guess I was just surprised to hear that you and Lizzie were breaking up, that's all."

He nodded, looking away from her. "Yes. I do like Lizzie. But, I somehow feel she's not for me, you know? There's something missing between us. I just don't feel that she's the right one. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Numbuh 3 nodded slowly. "If she was the right person to be with, you would feel happier, right? Like, you'd want to be with her all the time."

"Exactly. Even though she's nice, I don't know if I want to spend _that_ much time with her. So, I think it's only fair if I break it off with her."

Looking at his watch, he added, "Well, I asked her to meet me in a few minutes." He lifted his foot off the ground, pressing the hidden button on his boot. "Tell the others that I'll be back later, okay, Numbuh 3?"

"Sure," she replied.

He smiled his gratitude to her, as the engine on his boots turned on, and he flew up, through the opening in the window.

Slowly, she began to undo her hair, thinking about what she had talked about with Numbuh 1. Smiling, she thought to herself, 'The right person, who would make me feel happier, the one _I_ want to be with. Maybe, this time, I could get a chance with him.'

**Transmission Interrupted**

If you read the summary, it will be slightly confusing. But, I'm gonna have fun writing it, and I hope ya'll have fun reading it!!

Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok…I told y'all this would be kinda confusing. Well, **GrimGirl999**, you have most of it right. But, and this is directed to everyone, Numbuh 1 does **not** like Numbuh 3. Not at this point. He's very neutral. In fact, he's neutral for almost all the story. I haven't figured out what pairings I want to make this yet, but I have a while to decide, I guess.

But no matter how the story turns out, remember, I do not own **Codename: Kids Next Door**. The show strictly belongs to Mr. Warburton. I'm just a fan.

Anyway, on with the story!!!

**Continuing Transmission**

A gentle wind picked up, and the young girl felt her braids being picked up by it. She smiled, readjusting her glasses that resided on her face.

Lizzie was on her way to meet her boyfriend in the park. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle as she thought about him. He always seemed to bring a smile to her face, even if he wasn't there beside her.

She had known Nigel for a few years now, even before they decided on this relationship. Actually, before _she_ decided on this relationship. She didn't give Nigel much say in it really. She was the one who decided that they should have a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Sometimes, she felt a little guilty for doing so.

But he hadn't disagreed. He hadn't complained, saying that he didn't want to be in a relationship. He just went along with it. She guessed that he enjoyed spending time with her as well, as much as she enjoyed spending time with him.

Lizzie found Nigel waiting for her, standing in the same spot where they first started their new relationship She smiled, seeing as he observed the treetops, tickled by the wind. She had always admired him. He was intelligent, kind, patient (sometimes), brave. She quickened her pace, to hurry and meet him.

However, in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but feel that meeting him in the exact spot they first became a couple wasn't a good thing.

Since his back was facing her, she slowly crept up behind him, then hugged him from behind. "Hi, Nigie!!" she cried.

"Hi, Lizzie," he said. "Glad you could make it."

"Of course I could make it." She pulled back, allowing him to turn around and face her. "I would never miss the chance to see you…since you're always so busy and all."

He nodded. "Things are always busy at the Kids Next Door." He paused for a moment, then added, "but we're not here to talk about that."

She nodded. "Right. So why didja wanna see me?"

"Well…um…Lizzie…we…uh…We need to talk."

Her eyes widened with surprise and shock. She knew very well what the words 'We need to talk', really meant, whether it was said by the guy or the girl, there was only one explanation for those four accursed words in _any _relationship.

"You……you wanna……_break up_ with me…don't you, Nigie?"

He blinked. 'How did she know?' he wondered. "Well…I…uh…"

Nigel wasn't usually hesitant like he was now. Lizzie knew him very well. He was only like that when he was uncomfortable. "You do, don't you?"

Why did this have to be so _hard_?! He found it so much easier when he was _practicing_ the whole thing. But now that he actually had to _do_ it…It had to get done, though. He couldn't even think about what would happen if he didn't do it.

"Y…y-yes."

He watched as tears began to fill her eyes, behind her glasses. He growled softly under his breath. He hated seeing girls cry, especially girls that he was close to. That was how he met Lizzie, and they became friends, in the first place.

But that was a few years ago. This was now.

"Please…don't cry, Lizzie…"

"Well what do you want me to do?!" she yelled, angrily at him. She sniffled. "It's not like I should be _dancing_ after news like that!!!"

"I'm sorry, Lizzie, but…"

"But what?!" She angrily wiped her tears away, then looked up again at him, her eyes holding a sense of sorrow under the film of tears. "I thought you liked me…"

"Lizzie…It was never a question of me _liking_ you. I…just don't like you _that_ way…"

"Well, you used to before!!!"

"Well…it's different now. Things change, Lizzie. I…just don't feel the same way about you anymore."

"Why not?! What happened?!"

"I told you, things change. I just don't feel that you're the right person for me. I've been thinking about this for a long time, Lizzie, and I just think that this is the right thing to do."

"_How_ is it the right thing?!" she demanded, more out of grief than anger.

"I…I just feel that it's the best thing for both of us."

She sniffled, trying her best to dry her tears beneath her glasses. Feeling a little guilty, Numbuh 1 pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, handing it to Lizzie. She took it from him, wiping her tears away, before looking up at him again.

"Is…Is it because of _another_ girl?" she asked quietly.

He stiffened in surprise, looking at her, his eyes wide behind his sunglasses. "Of course not!" he replied. "That has _nothing_ to do with this!"

But her eyes, before she looked away, reflected that she didn't believe him. "It is, isn't it? You wanted to break up with me because you like another girl. I bet it was one of those friends of yours back at your tree house…"

He placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look up again. "Lizzie, _listen_ to me. Numbuh 3 and 5 had _nothing_ to do with me breaking up with you. I like them, yes, but not in the way you're thinking. They're just my friends. That's all."

She sniffled again, looking down at the ground again. "And I suppose you want _us_ to be friends, too, huh?"

"Well, yes. I mean, we were before, and…"

She shook her head. "It's different when people come out of a relationship like this. If they go back to being friends…it's too awkward."

"Well, I would like to be friends again with you, Lizzie. I mean, I would like to still talk to you. You're a great friend to me, Lizzie, and I _do_ like you. I just don't like you _that_ way."

She sniffed again, wiping away any tears that lingered, before handing him back his handkerchief.

He looked at her, then gave it back to her. "No, you keep it."

She blinked, looking at him. He had that smile on his face…the smile that she had fallen for quiet some time ago. The smile that usually made everything bad seem alright. But…now…

She shook her head, tears in filling her eyes again. Turning, she ran away from him, overcome by the vast heartache that overflowed within her. She didn't care where she was going, it didn't matter. The only boy she really cared about broke up with her. 'Well,' she thought, 'I'll get you back, Nigel. I'll get you back.'

Numbuh 1 just stood there, watching her leave. He felt very strange. Part of him knew that breaking up with Lizzie was the right thing to do, but the other part was beginning to wonder. Should he have done it? What would have happened if he hadn't? How different would things be?

But it was too late now. It was already done, and it was too late to change that. With nothing left for him there, he slowly turned, deciding to return to the tree house. Maybe he would be able to get some comfort from his other friends.

**Transmission Interrupted**

Yeah………………I think you can see where this is going……………Please review.


End file.
